Lost and found will I be the same?
by my star will shine bright
Summary: Yuna had a sister that dissapered along with other children 14 years ago. now that those children are back yuna and the gullwings have to learn to listen to children, for some know more than a adult. txy
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is how it worked out! Yuna had a little sister who disapered 14 years ago caused by Sin and went 20 years in Spira's future. Now Yuna's 19 and living with Tidus. But now her sister returns and is still six years old.

ENJOY!" And reviews would be nice!"

CHAPTER ONE: IM YCRA

Yuna and Tidus had found each other and got a home in Besaid. Tidus took Wakka's place over the Aurochs, Yuna told Tidus about the Gullwings and he joined the team.

Tidus and Yuna made their way up to the bridge after being called by Brother for an emergency.

"I wonder what it is?" Yuna asked Tidus worried, but calming down when she saw his smile.

Tidus turned his head to her. "Who know's. But we all know Brother, it's posibly just a sphere." Tidus said holding her hand to reasure her. She looked into his endless blue eye's that she always got lost in. Soon caught in a kiss.

"Where are they? I wanna find out whats going on!" Rikku complained bouncing on her toes. "I'm gonna go look for 'em." She said hopping off to where the lift was.

"I am coming with you!" Brother shouted running after her. In the hallway the lift had opened it's doors for every one to see Yuna and Tidus making out.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Rikku squeeled at the couple. Tidus and Yuna opened their eye's and turned a bright shade of red.

"Hey blondie! Get your filthy hands off Yuna!" Brother screemed trying to break up the couple.

Just then Buddy's voice came on the loud comsphere. "If you guy's can stop fighting can we do our job?"

Now every one was in the bridge they heard the shocking news of what was happening. "Yuna. Do you remember the thousands of kids that went missing 14 years ago?" Buddy asked.

"Of corse I do my sister Ycra was one of them." She annonced sadly.

"Oh Yunie I didn't know you had a sister." Rikku said shocked that she had another cousin. "Carry on."

Buddy's face returned to the screen. "Well I got a message from Bevelle a short while ago. All those kids are back." He continued. Looking at every one who was behind him.

"What?" Yuna practicly shouted.

"Not only that, but they look the same as when they left. But they act different from kids. They wont talk or anything. Even worse Bevelle's holding them prisoner." He carried on hearing gasps behind him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they won't do anything." Came Paine's voice. "Tidus said it was hard when he was thrown in Spira. Imagine, these are children." Paine said.

"We better get there before Bevelle starts a beating." Yuna also said.

In Bevelle all the Gullwings were walking down the highroad.

"Tidus. Do you think Ycra can come live with us? That's if she's here." Yuna asked him leaning her head on his shoulder.

Tidus was quite taken at her question. Of course he would say yes but why was she asking him? "Yuna. Sure she can, but why ask me? She's your sister." Tidus questioned her wraping an arm round her waist.

Yuna lifted her head to look at him. "I know. But I don't know if you want kids." Yuna shyly said putting her head back down to hide her blush. But then a sad thought came to her, what uf he didn't want kids? What if she was never a parent? The thought was causing her to think more than she ever had before.

That question startled him even more. "I love kids and you. I know your dreams to have a family, and I have my dreams to have a family too. And she won't be our's, she's just your little sis'."

Yuna smiled at him. Even when she was thinking he knew what it was.

"Ok! We're here guy's!" Rikku sang running inside the large building.

"Rikku! Wait! I want to talk to Barali first." Yuna said going after her. "He might know some thing."

Then a guard came running up to them hearing their conversation he said that Barali was inside.

"Thank you for telling us." Yuna said with a small bow of her head. "You heard him! Let's go inside!" She called to the others who had stopped.

Now inside the jail, the team decided to seek out the prayter. "I'm going to go find Ycra." Yuna annonced longing to see her sister again.

"Ok. We'll go find Barali." Tidus said running over to a stranger hoping to find out where he was.

Yuna walked into a really bad smelling room. She was surprised at the state these children were in. They were filthy, clothed in rags or some thing that a solider would wear, they were damp and blood stained and wounded. She wanted to cry at the site.

"Excuse me sir. But have you a small girl named Ycra?" Yuna asked a guard who was standing at the door.

"Lady Yuna! No I'm afraid we don't know any of these childrens names. But each one of them has a barcode on the back of their neack." The guard replied wondering why the person who topled Sin would be in a place like this.

"Well if you hear anything please tell me." Yuna said walking away.

She was walking down a isle between the sells, each one holding a child. One caught her eye though, a small girl who held the image of her sister. She had short brown hair tied up in bunches, pale skin, blue eye's and a scar up her arm. She was dressed in army clothes, a white top with a short black over coat, black trousers and boots. But she was almost soaked in blood.

Walking over to the cell that child was in she carefully knelt down trying not to scare the child who was sitting down.

"Hello." Yuna said watching as the child lifted her head. "My name's Yuna, what's your's?" She asked her.

"Yuna?" The girl questioned tilting her head as if examaning her. "You changed. You said you'd never change."

Yuna's face perked up at that remembering that the day before her sister went missing among the others she had that she would stay the same. "Is your name Ycra?" She asked hope in her voice.

"Yes." The child now known as Yuna's sister answerd.

Yuna stood up and went over to the guard to tell him to let Ycra out. The door opened and Ycra ran to the other cadge were the other children were.

"Ycra? What are you doing?" Yuna asked going over to where Ycra was.

Ycra looked up at Yuna with begging eye's. " I can't leave them behind. Their my friends, my family."

What she said surprised Yuna. "They'll be fine. We gotta go now."

"Where are we going?" Ycra asked.

"Well, your'e going to live with me now, I'm going to look after you and so is my boyfriend." Yuna said walking out of the room and looking for the other's.

SO? What do ya think? On my other stories I didn't get any reviews without having to ask someone to review!

In later chapters I'l explaine more stuff so it makes sense. please it's soooooooooo easy. just pressthat little button down there and tell me how much this chapter sucks! or u can be niceand tell me its brilliant! PLEASE! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THANK U FOR UR REVIWS!

Rikku ran into a small room where Barali was standing looking upset. "Come on Barali talk! Why are all these kids in jail!" Rikku angrily shouted causing the young prayter to turn around.

"Rikku. Let's take this camly. Barali's not the kind of person to do this." Paine said.

Barali looked at Paine with sad eye's. "I can't get the guards to let them leave the jail." He said in a low voice looking at the floor.

Paine wondered what he ment by that. All it took was Rikku's question to make her realise. "But your the leader. Why can't you get them out?" Rikku asked pointing a finger in his chest.

"I'm the leader of new Yevon. It's not my position to beable to get them out. A summoner on the other hand." Barali told them not knowing that he had given the two girls an idea.

Paine and Rikku walked out of his office and saw Yuna coming with a small girl in her arm's. "Yunie! Is this her?" Rikku asked excited.

"You bet!" Yuna shouted more excited than Rikku. Paine came up behind Rikku and tryed to be able to get a word in.

Finally not being able to cope with the idea in her head any longer she got mad. "Rikku! Shut up!"

Rikku turned around. "Well Paine what do you wanna say? Make it quick!"

"Well. Barali said that only a summoner could get the kid's out of this place. And Yuna is a summoner." Paine told them.

Yuna wondered at that. Only she could get them out that she knew. But what would they want with children? "Well. I think we should go ask Barali why these children are in here."

"Ah. Yunie you are so right!" Rikku shouted running back into the office with Paine and Yuna following.

Rikku ran into the office first making Barali look at the teens. "Can I help you? Again." He asked them.

"Yeah!" Rikku answered him. "We were wondering. Why Bevelle wanna keep a bunch of kid's here when there are a bunch of criminal's out there?" Rikku asked him.

Barali looked at them and didn't want to tell them why. But there was no way out. "The leader of Bevelle think's they should be experimented on." He sadly replyed.

Before any one could say anything a small childs voice screemed. "NNNOOO!" Ycra screemed jumping out of Yuna's arm's and runing up to him. For such a small child she had amazing strength. Barali realised as she pounded him with her small fist's.

"It's not fair!" She shouted, she was upset yet she didn't cry. "You don't know what we put up with! We were experimented on! How do you think we ended up like this huh! We were trained to become soldiers with amazing powers! We watched each other die in battle!" She shouted out now crying hystericly. "We've had enough." She whispered her voice sore from screeming. She just leant against him her tear's not stopping.

Everyone in the room was shocked by what she had just said. She had just blurted out everything they needed to know.

"Oh Ycra." Yuna whispered picking up the girl almost crying herself.

Leaving the building everyone was surpised by what The YRP gang had said. Tidus most of all.

"Ycra they'll be fine!" Yuna tryed to calm her sister who was trying to fight her off.

"No they won't! We spent forever trying to get away from them! Now they're going to do what they did to us again!" Ycra shouted worried about her child comarades.

"Who are 'they'?" Yuna asked dragging Ycra onto the airship.

Ycra stopped struggling and started to cry again as she remembered what had happened. She was with her sister again but she was leaving the one's who had shown each other love when they needed it most.

Eventually she cryed herself to sleep in her sister's arm's. Her last memories before falling asleep was Yuna putting her to bed. It had been so long before she had fallen asleep in a bed and not on the floor on a wet sheet.

Yuna made her way down to the Bridge. She had finally gotten her sister to sleep. But her word's from earlier on disturbed her deeply. Ycra had said that those other kids were also her family, they were being taught to be soldiers, watched other children die in battle. What she had been through must have been horrific.

So what's u all think? Good huh! PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's short but i'm thinking up the rest. If ya'll say ya want it longer then I'll post a longer one.

If anyone get's an idea about this fic please tell me! bye!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning when everyone was still asleep they were awaken by a small child falling down the stairs.

"Ycra!" Yuna shouted jumping out of bed and running down the stairs to the small girl who was standing up and brushing herself off.

Yuna was amazed by the fact that her sister didn't even cry. "Are you ok?" She asked reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm ok." She answerd.

Paine's voice came from the platform above. "Who ever's up will they shut up!"

"Ycra. What are you doing up so late?" Yuna yawned. Waiting for a reply.

Ycra gave her a look of confusion. "In the army we were taught to wake up early." She said. "I'm sorry. I guess I forgot that I wasn't there any more."

"It's ok. I'll make you some breakfast. I'm never gonna get back to sleep now."

When eating breakfast Yuna realised how much her sis had changed. She was once as bubbly as Rikku.

"Ycra. Where were you these last 14 years?" Yuna asked.

Ycra looked up at Yuna. Not knowing what to say she just asked what came to mind. "You won't go to the blitz ball place today? Will you?" She asked with begging eye's.

"What?" Yuna asked. "What do you me..." But she wasn't able to finish.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted running down the stairs in her night top and shorts. "What are you doing up so early?"

Yuna and Ycra tryed their hardest not to laugh at Rikku's bed hair. "Well. Ycra woke me up when she fell down the stairs." Yuna explained.

"Awwwwww. Did you cry? Did you hurt yourself?" Rikku fussed in her cute voice.

"No. All I did was fall down the stairs. Why would I?" Ycra asked taking another sppon full of cerial.

Rikku looked shocked. Remembering the time that she had fallen down them. She had kept crying for hours. And she was 17!

"Wow! You must be pretty brave!"

Yuna took this as a time to ask Ycra some thing. "Ycra. What happend to your arm?" She asked looking at the long scar going up her sibling's arm.

Ycra looked down. "Oh that! Yeah. I hurt it in training."

"Training? At your age?" Paine asked coming down the stairs.

"Yeah. Training." She said.

Paine sat herself down at one of the stools entrestested. "What sort of wepon did you use?"

"Sword's, gun's, sumari sword, magic." Ycra answerd finishing her food.

Paine's jaw seemed to drop a small bit. "Uh Paine? Are you ok?" Yuna asked.

Paine regained her composure. "I didn't start training till I was 12 years old."

Later on in the bridge when every one was awake.

"Tidus are you ok?" Yuna asked seeing he was holding his stomach.

He looked up at her and smiled. "My stomach hurt's a bit. But hey I'm fine."

"Just as long as your sure." She said.

"Hey Gullwings! Just got a message. Now they've found some thing that looks like a sphere in the Luca stadiom." Buddy told them.

Suddenly Ycra stood up and ran over to Yuna. "You can't go!" She screemed grabbing hold of Yuna's leg.

"Woah! What do ya mean!" Tidus asked kneeling down to look the small child in the eye's. What he found i them was pure fear. "What is it?" He asked worry in his voice.

Ycra looked up at him terrified. "I can't tell you. Just please don't go down there." She begged him.

"Well this could be a once in a life time oportunity." Buddy said.

"Then I say! Gullwing's! Move out!" Brother shouted.

Rikku came over to him and hit him on the back of the head. "What was that for?" Brother asked.

"Can't you see that she's scared!" She scolded him.

"Ycra I'm losing feeling in my leg." Yuna said trying to pry Ycra's finger's off her. "Ycra please!"

In the end Tidus had to sort her out by picking her up so quickly that she didn't have time to strike back. "We'll be back soon. We promise."

Ycra's struggling continued though. "Don't make promises you can't keep!" She shouted down his ear trying to make him let go of her. "Well how do you know that some thing bad is going to happen?"

"I just do!" She shouted.

Ycra had done every thing she could do to stop them from going. Now the Gullwing's were starting to get a bit mad. Tidus and the other's had decided to take her with them. And Yuna was getting embaressed by her keep on screeming.

Finally Yuna had enough. "Can you guy's wait while I have a little talk with Ycra!" She asked anoyed.

"Sure." Tidus said. Happy that maybe her screeming might stop.

Yuna had dragged Ycra behind some crates. "That's it Ycra! What is wrong with you?"

"The stadiom is gonna explode!" Ycra shouted.

Yuna was surpised at her words. "What do you mean?"

"look." Much to Ycra's word's the stadiom did explode.

Now Yuna was scared. Her sister had saved her life. But how did Ycra know?

"Yuna! We're going back to the airship!" Tidus shouted to get over the screeming people.

Back on the airship Ycra was in question. "It's a good job we got back when we did. The second explosion will come in a few minuites." The young child said.

"Ycra. How did you know this was going to happen?" Paine asked.

Yuna would usally ask these questions. But she was in a state of shock, Tidus was trying to calm her down.

"When we dissapered. We woke up in a really wierd rocky place. Some men on motor bikes came and took us to a building. Where they told us that it was year 1002000/apple. They put us in a machine to make us younger. Then they taught us to be soldiers." Ycra explained.

"That's 14 year's in the future!" Paine screemed shocked.

Tidus walked in. Seeing every one's surprised faces he guesed he had missed some thing. "How's Yunie?" He heard Rikku ask.#

"She's fine. She fell asleep. But I take it I missed some thing?"

Every one looked at each other waiting for some one else to tell him. In the end Paine spoke. "She say's that herself and the other kid's were 14 years in the future."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It took Tidus a few seconds to work out what had been said. "14 Years!" He shouted no beliving his ears.

"A huh." Riku nodded.

"Thats right." Paine said calmly.

Tidus looked down at the girl asleep on the stairs. She had warned them not to, and they had. Now he understood how she knew what was going to happen.

"Do you think thats how she knew?" Tidus asked.

Brother looked at him. "You blondes neverr think." He said forgetting that he was blonde himself.

"Well your blonde, that explaines alot." Tidus laughed. "But I don't have a wierd haircut."

Brother looked at him disgusted. "So are you!" Brother stood up walked over to Tidus and pushed him.

Paine walked over and stopped the two from causing a fight. "If you don't mind I think that Ycra needs her sleep." Picking up Ycra she sat down.

"Why don't you take her to the cabin?" Rikku asked her.

Paine looked up at Rikku. "Because I don't want to disturb Yuna."

Just then Yuna walked in. "Hi guy's." She said rubbing her eyes. "How's Ycra?"

Paine looked up at Yuna and smiled. "She's tired."

"Hey. How ya feeling Yuna?" Tidus asked her.

"A bit better." She smiled at him taking Ycra from Paine. "I'm just sorry I didn't listen to her."

The next day, Rikku was annoying Ycra. She kept on asking her where they should go if they didn't want to get blown up. "Go to Bevelle and tell the leaders to call off the war thats going to happen." Ycra said standing up reciving shocked faces from everyone.

"There's going to be a war!" Rikku shouted. "Why?"

Ycra looked at her. "I never found out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the last few weeks Ycra told everyone what was going to happen. Yuna and Tidus were pleased with one thing that she had told them, but other stuff was worse.

"I can't belive our fathers and sir Auron are coming back." Yuna excitedly said to Tidus. "I wonder if they're the same?"

Tidus looked at Ycra. "I think they'll be the same." Tidus looked back at Yuna. "Do you know why they called her Ycra? It sounds wierd."

"Ycra means Ashe in Al bhed."

Tidus walked over to the sleeping Ycra. "It does huh?"

Yuna walked over to them both. "I'm still excited about tomorrow. I can't belive I'm gonna see my father again!"

Tidus laughed at her an picked Ycra up. "So am I. But just think what Braska's gonna be like when he finds out that Ycra's back!"

He looked confused when Yuna looked down upset. "He won't be happy when he finds out what's happend to her." She sat down.

Tidus was about to say something but Ycra started to shake. "Wha...?"

Yuna stood up and put a hand on Ycra's fore head. She gasped, Ycra was hot to the touch.

"I'll take her to the cabin." Tidus said walking out the door.

Just outside the cabin Ycra started to wake up, but the shaking didn't stop. "Ow." She whimpered causing Tidus to look down at her.

"Oh. So your wake now." He smiled at her and held her tighter. "The others are shopping in Luca, except Yuna."

Ycra closed her eyes each time this happend it was more painfull. If only she hadn't dissapered those years ago. "You ok?" Tidus asked her. He waited for a reply but she didn't say anything.

"Ycra?" He shouted when she started screaming in pain.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked running into the room. "Ycra! What is it?"

She continued to scream it hurt to much to say anything. Yuna and Tidus took her to the cabin an layed her down on one of the beds. Yuna ran off to get something to cool her down with and left Tidus to comfort her. Tidus wished that Yuna could comfort her instead.

He gently stroked her face and tried telling her that she would be alright. Yuna ran up the stairs with a bowl of water and a thmoniter almost falling down the stairs in the mean time. "Here." She said handing Tidus the thmoniter.

"I can't shove this in her mouth."

"Why?"

"She'll swallow it." He told her putting it on the side. Yuna picked it back up and put it under her arm. After a few minuites she took it out and looked at her tempreture.

Yuna gasped when she saw how high it was. "What?" Tidus took the object from her and his eyes widened, the red paint stuff was almost at the top! (I no it's high and someone would die if their tempreture was that high but i havn't got a thmoniter, and this aint any normal kid.)

They spent hours bringing down her fever and trying to find out what was wrong with her. But they got nowhere. In the end Ycra had worn herself out and was quiet but pain was still evident.

"Maybe I should use a scan spell?" Tidus said. Yuna nodded her head and continued dabbing her sisters head with a wet cloth. He stood up and used a scan spell. Tidus was shocked by what he found out.

"What is it?" Yuna asked him. Tidus sat back down and put his head in his hands. "Tidus?"

He looked at her. "Look at the back of her neak." Yuna looked at the back of Ycra's neak and saw a barcode which was bright red. She ran her hand across it and heard her sister cry out in pain when she did.

Another hour went by and Ycra started showing sighns of improvment. "Well at least her shakings stopped." Tidus yawned.

Yuna smiled at him and felt Ycra's forehead. "Her fevers going." Ycra's eye's slowly opened from her sleep.

"Yuna." She moaned trying to sit up.

Tidus put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't sit up."

Yuna's intercom came on. "Yunie! We're in Bevelle and something is wrong with the kids!"

"What's wrong with them?"

"They've all come down ill! And they have barcodes on the back of their neaks each one has a differnt number."

Sooooooooooooooo what do ya'll think i could really use some reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Tidus had stayed on the airship with Ycra while Yuna went to Bevelle. Ycra couldn't stop shaking. Tidus dabbed her face and neck with a wet cloth. She still whimpered though.

Yuna walked in the jail sell where the children had similar simptons to Ycra. Yuna walked over to a cell where a boy was being held, he looked terrified, he could only be about three, or four years. "Are you alright?" She asked him opening the cell with a key the gaurds had given her.

When the boy saw her he tried to stand and run. But his legs gave out on him so he fell sobbing on his face. "Ssshhh, I'm not going to hurt you." She said picking the boy up. "Does it hurt?" He nodded. Yuna looked at his neck his barcode was red aswell.

"I want mommy." He cried. "They said she was dead." Not knowing how to deal with this situation she tyed her bes to comfort him.

"My sisters also sick." She told him causing him to look up.

"Ycra? Experiment 15234098? Then your Yuna... Ycra told us about you."

Yuna smiled. "What's your name?" She asked him happy that he had stopped crying.

"Siack." He sniffed. Yuna looked over to another cell when she heard another child scream, but it wasn't because of their illness she was geting beaten up.

"I'll be right back." She told Siack. She stormed over to the cell an held her gun to the laughing gaurds head. "She's just a child!" He turned around smiling.

"So what if she is? We've had orders not to let you take anymore kids out of here." He told her evily lighting a cigerette and puffing the horrible smoke in her face. She looked away where another child was having an attempted rape going on.

Yuna stormed up to the palace of Bevelle to speak with the leader. "I need to speak with Sir Lancolot, it is an important matter." She told the gaurds. They let her in.

The leader of Bevelle had grey hair from old age, white skin, and hazel eyes. "Sir Lancolot." She said walking in.

"High summoner, what brings you here?"

"Well first of all you lock the kids up in jail with no clean clothes or beds, next you experiment on the, then they get sick and you don't do anything about it, now you won't even let me get them out to loving familys!"

He sighed. "Iocked them up in jail for their own protection, I ordered them experimented on for a matter of science, their sickness they should overcome probebly just a flu, and last I won't let you take any other children out, you've already got your sister out why bother with other children?"

"Because their in agony, one of them is beaten and the other is being raped by one of your gaurds! Their only children, they can't look after themselves."

The leader sighed again. "Fine. Take them and find them familys." Yuna smiled when he handed her a permision slip.

Back on the airship Ycra's fever was back. "Has this happend before" Tidus asked her.

"Y.Y.Yes. B.but it g.go.goes in a few d.d.days." She tryed her hardest to say between her sobbs. The door opend and Yuna ran in with at least 11 kids griping to her.

"Tidus!" She called. "I need help getting the others!"

Yuna and Tidus ran back and fourth with children until they were all back on the ship. What a surprise their parents would have.

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

When Rikku, Paine, and the other gullwings got back they were shocked at all the children they had aboard the airship. Yuna ran up to them. "I need you guys help! Can you please try to bring their fever down somehow?" She asked them running over to another child who was screaming.

Rikku droped her shopping bags and ran to help, so did Paine and the others. After their long hours of hard work they started getting better. "How's... Ycra?" Paine panted.

"She's also getting better." Yuna told her trying to comfort a very grippy kid who wouldn't let go of her. "Can you please go and see how the others are doing?"

Paine nodded and ran off. That night everyone on the airship was tired. "I wonder what our parents will say about this?" Yuna questiond herself.

"I think that my old man will make some sort of joke about it, Auron will try and ignore it, I never met Braska but from the spheres I think he'll ask what had happened." Tidus said holding her close to him. "Hey. Tomorrow after they come back maybe we can start looking for homes to leave the kids at."

Yuna nodded in aproval. "Yes lets!"

The next day the group decided to go to Luca first. They went off and told Shelinda to broadcast around the world that there were orphan childen looking for loving homes. Being Shelinda she accepted.

"Yuna!" Buddy called her over. "I've got at least 100 family's wanting to meet these kids."

One by one they went, and only in one day all apart from Ycra they had all been adopted! "Next stop Bikanal desert!" Rikku shouted.

"Why go to the desert?" Brother stupidly asked her.

Rikku hit him over the head. "Well duh! That's where Braska, Jecht, and the grumps going to be!" Brother set off full speed ahead.

When they got to the desert the group searched the area that the lost humans would be. "Father!" Yuna shouted running into her fathers arms.

Braska smiled and held her close. "Ycra's not on the farplane." He told her

"I know. She's on our airship." She said excitedly. "She can't wait to see you."

Braska looked down in confusion. "How did she know we were coming back?"

"I'll explain on the airship."

Soooo R&R!


End file.
